


Loyal

by xSweetKyandi



Series: MIDNIGHT LEISURE [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSweetKyandi/pseuds/xSweetKyandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UNDEAD is chaotic. UNDEAD may not always get along, but if there is one thing their leader prides himself on, it's the groups ability to value friendship & teammates...Though it may not always show.</p>
<p>That said, there is one member of the group, who's loyalty...may even outrank his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyal

**Author's Note:**

> I was hesitant to make this at first because while there are translations for Enstars, they are vastly spread out, and I can only understand so much w/ my limited Japanese vocab.
> 
> However my love for this pairing is to strong, and I've had this scenario stuck in my head for over 4 months now. I needed to get it onto something besides a messy summary on my blog. LOL... ~~Even if I haven't written any fics in years.~~
> 
> **Thoughts =** _'blahblahblah'_  
>  **Talking =** "blahblahblah"

* * *

_Your love is, Your love is_  
_Your love is loyal_  
_Your love is, Your love is_  
_Your love is loyal_  
_More faithful than the rising sun_  
_This grace for me I can't outrun_  
_Your love is, Your love is_  
_Your love is loyal_

* * *

The darkness was their domain, it was during the time of day when the sun had set that 'UNDEAD' would awaken.

_Today was no such day._

The others may not have had a problem with it, but to their leader, the sun was a headache. Bother literally and figuratively. Often resulting in him having to make frequent pit-stops to replenish his energy, before he pass out in the middle of the hallway, or fall into the sea like he did during Pirate Fes!...Yet here they were, in the middle of the day, on their way back to the club room after 'UNDEAD' received a job notice.

_'Ahhh...this sun. What a wicked force to be reckoned with, even more so than 'UNDEAD'.'_ Rei stopped in his tracks, and crouched down, placing his face upon his knees as to not look directly at the sun. For he fears he may turn to ash. Though it was far to late now, Rei had forgotten his parasol amidst his half-awoken stupor when called to discuss their new job. Nor did he think to ask someone to get it for him at the time when his band-mates were practically dragging him to their desired location. How regrettable.

Adonis, the one Rei often regarded as a child despite not being the youngest in the group, was the first to notice his senpai's current state. True to his nature, the tanned boy knelt down in front of their leader. "Sakuma-senpai, whats wrong? Are you feeling ill?"

"Ha! That damn vampire bastard is probably regretting his decision to take a day job." Koga exclaimed. Puffing out his chest, one hand on his hip while the other pointed vindictively at their leader. "Serves him right, maybe now he'll learn!"

"Doggie, please keep your voice down. I can only take so much barking at this time of day...Or do I need to re-educate you on basic manners myself~?" Rei countered, a devilish smirk on his face despite the pain he felt. Observing the area around them, Rei took note that they were still a ways away from the club-room, but he was far to tired to continue walking. It was hot, he could feel the sweat on the back of his neck, and he was dizzy. Kaoru had stopped walking as well, but was far to pre-occupied by his phone, likely texting his next date. Doggie was huffing and puffing while he ground his feet into the dirt below them. "...Honestly, I can't do anything with them~ Adonis-kun."

"Hm, yes Sakuma-senpai?"

"May I request you to go retrieve my parasol? I'm afraid I cannot walk any further, and if I stay in the sun to long I may very well die." He gestured with his hand in the direction of the Light Music Club. "You will find it in my coffin."

Adonis hummed and nodded, raising to his feet. Out of everyone in the unit, Adonis was the most athletic. Priding himself heavily on how strong he had become from eating properly, as well as his training in the Track and Field Club. He bolted off in the direction Rei had pointed.

Despite Rei's deteriorating state, Adonis was back in what felt like no time at all. A blessing really, as it could have easily felt like a couple of lifetimes to the self-proclaimed vampire. Not even needing directions, Adonis opened the parasol, leaned over just a bit and allowed the shade from the parasol to envelop his senpai. "Sakuma-senpai, here."

Rei looked up, taking note that the heat of the sun had diminished a little, only to find his cute little kohai's hand was extended out towards him, his parasol being held in place by the other. He chuckled, grasping Adonis' hand and letting himself be helped to his feet. _'Adonis-kun is such a good child, if only Doggie and Kaoru-kun could learn from him.'_

Escorted by Adonis, the group decided to move off the main path and sit in the shade nearby. Rei now holding his parasol himself as he leaned back against the tree. Koga prattling on about how their so-called 'leader' needed to stop...doing something. Honestly Rei wasn't entirely sure, he stopped paying attention to the doggie's barks awhile back. He did however catch Kaoru mentioning something about he'd need the upcoming Sunday off from training, as he had a date planned that he couldn't cancel. Something Rei seriously doubted. He sighed internally, it was at times like this that he questioned if 'UNDEAD' could really surpass 'fine'.

Though the intent of sitting in the shade was to relax and cool down, the sun was now at it's highest point, making even the shade seem unfairly warm. The red-eyed idol rubbed the back of his neck, and brushed away the bangs from his face. He was still tired, but sitting outside was no good anymore. He needed to get indoors where it was cool. "Alright 'UNDEAD', let us head inside quickly. The sun is relentless today, any longer out here and we may waste away like the wicked witch herself~"

With a jumble of nods, hums and groans, the group started on their way back down their original path.

"...Sakuma-senpai?" Adonis perked up, looking over at his senpai. They still had another ten or so minutes before they reached the club-room, but Rei still wasn't looking any better. In fact he looked worse. _'Does the sun really bother him that much?'_

"Ahhh...Adonis-kun, how I can't wait to retreat back into the safety of my coffin. I feel faint, I need to lie down." Rei made a dramatic gesture with his hand, to most he probably seemed like he was joking. However he was not. In fact he was very serious, for he was a creature of the night, a vampire who was older than anyone else. If it were later, he could show his precious kohai's what he is truly capable of..but not now.

As if taking a Rei's words to heart, the young foreigner abruptly scooped him up with ease. "Ah-!?"

Blinking rapidly, his eyes not hiding the shock on his face, Rei looked at Adonis who was now holding him like a young maiden.

"Sakuma-senpai, you are very light, even though you are taller than me." Adonis affirmed with confused tilt of the head. It didn't suprize Rei, as he figured Adonis weighed more than him. Afterall, he rarely ate or did activities that took place during the day. It wasn't that he was unfit, he wouldn't be able to do idol work otherwise, but as a vampire he was probably lacking in a few things humans required. Adonis suddenly gave a steady nod. "Sakuma-senpai, hold on."

...He broke into a run.

Completely and utterly baffled by how easily Adonis was able to run while carrying him, Rei caught a glimpse of Koga and Kaoru's faces before they disappeared around the corner. What an amusing expression, though he likely bore a similar look as he still held his open parasol in his hands. Surely if Wataru-kun had his way, he would also be wearing a period piece gown to complete the look.

Before he knew it they were back in-doors, courtesy of the sudden drop in temperature. However they were no where near the Light Music Room, in fact they were headed in the opposite direction. _'The infirmary?'_

Perplexed yet unable to make a comment, Rei gripped his parasol tighter when Adonis abruptly flung the Infirmary door open using what little leeway he had with his hands. Thankfully the elder of the two was not the only one to find this situation baffling. Sagami Jin, the school's nurse, who was lazily sitting in his desk chair had jumped in his seat when Adonis entered the room with such vigor. Adonis looked over at him and nodded. "Sakuma-senpai wasn't feeling good."

Jin took a moment to let the situation process, before affirmatively, yet awkwardly nodding as Adonis moved to the nearest free bed and gently set his senpai down. Adonis knew that his senpai took frequent trips to the Infirmary when he wasn't feeling well, though he had never seen Rei do it personally, he usually just saw him sleeping in his coffin. _'Sagami-sensei will know what to do.'_

Adonis took his next few moments to politely bow before Jin, telling the nurse that he would 'leave Sakuma-senpai' in his care before retreating out of the room. Rei and Jin watched in silence before looking at each other, their expressions clearly reading as 'Don't ask me, I have no idea what just happened.' 

The following five to ten minutes consisted of Jin giving Rei his usual checkup. Despite Rei's consistent claims about being an elder vampire who can survive on tomato juice, yet finds his 'old age' makes him much weaker during the day, Jin didn't believe him. Jin would go along with the boy to humour him, but in actuality, he figured the reason Rei was always tired was likely because he had some semblance of anemia. He might also be lacking in Vitamin D, which would also help explain his unusually pale complexion and distaste towards the sun.

"Alright, your checkup is done. I just have to go run a few things through the system, so I suggest you stay here and rest until you are feeling better." Jin muttered, flipping through his clipboard notes as he waved with his hand. "... I'll be sure to let your teachers know."

Rei chuckled in his typical, almost nonchalant fashion. "Sagami-sensei you truly deserve praise. For always putting up with, and taking care of an elderly one like myself~"

Jin smirked, mumbling "Yeah, yeah." as he headed out the door, leaving Rei to his own devices. With a wonderful sense of silence surrounding him, Rei drew the curtains separating the beds closed and crawled under the sheets, letting sweet sleep overtake him...

After what was likely a good couple of hours, Rei slowly awoke by himself, still groggy but able to tell the sun was setting by the orange-ish colour of the walls. Truly he was a creature of the night, able to predict when his time to shine had come. Pushing himself up with his palms, a glimmer of purple through the corner of his eye caught his attention, causing Rei to fall into a coughing fit. It was a shock really, not that the day itself hadn't been already, but he certainly didn't expect this. Right there next to him, sitting on a stool beside the bed was Adonis.

"Sakuma-senpai, are you alright?" Adonis exclaimed with concern in his voice. The last time Adonis saw him was when he wasn't feeling good, a coughing fit surely wasn't going to help the young lad's impression. "Should I go get Sagami-sensei again?"

"No, no Adonis-kun, it's quiet alright. I was merely startled by your sudden appearance. Really, giving these old bones a start like that~" Rei gave one last cough, but gestured that concern away and smiled, giving the younger a light pat on his shoulder. Adonis had told him before he didn't like being patted on the head, because it reminded him of his time being 'small and weak' when it came to his older sisters; but doting on the younger generation was the duty of the elderly, so he had to find a compromise somewhere. Just then, the black haired boy noticed a plastic bag at Adonis' feet. "What's that you got there?"

"Ah, yes. Since Sakuma-senpai wasn't feeling well, I went and got this." His kohai picked up the bag, and handed it to Rei. "You should eat, and eat more. Get your strength up, and become strong."

The bag produced a large variety of items; fruits, vegetables, and in true Adonis fashion...meat. A lot of meat. Rei inwardly grinned, Adonis must have gone into the city to buy these, as the school didn't sell certain items in the bag and everything was fresh. However a the bottom of the bag was something seemingly out of place, something not a piece of fresh produce or cut of meat...A box of tomato juice. Rei's favourite food and drink.

Bringing his fingers up to his lips, Rei chuckled. Fetching the juice box out and poking into it with the straw, he began to drink while leaning back on his hand. An affectionate smile warming his face as he looked towards the other. It was a wonder really, how easily Adonis was able do this kind of thing without even thinking about it, or even needing to be asked. The boy's loyalty and compassion was a force to be reckoned with, something so bright...it may even outrank the rising sun. He was a sun Rei couldn't escape, even in the dark. And honestly, it was the only 'sun' Rei didn't mind. "Really Adonis-kun, you are such a good and caring young boy~ ♥"

**Author's Note:**

> The title of _"Loyal"_ ~~(and opening lines)~~ while simple, was inspired by a song of the same name I used in my [**Rei/Adonis Fanmix titled _"MIDNIGHT LEISURE"_**.](http://8tracks.com/xsweetkyandi/midnight-leisure-a-rei-adonis-fanmix/)


End file.
